This disclosure pertains to a lighting device employing a light diffusing fiber, and more particularly relates to a light source package having a diode optically coupled to a fiber that emits light by way of a light diffusing fiber.
Light diffusing fibers (LDFs) can be used in various applications as light illuminators for accent lighting, indicator lighting and other applications. For compact applications, such as in consumer electronics, a light source in the form of a laser source package may be used. Typically, a plurality of optical lenses is disposed between the laser source package and the light diffusing fiber which increases the size of the device. In addition, it can be expensive to efficiently couple laser light from the laser diode to the fiber with a plurality of optical lenses. It is therefore desirable to provide for a lighting device that illuminates a light diffusing fiber with a light source package that is compact and economical to produce.